5 by 5: Anita Blake Vampire Hunter
by One-Shot Yaoi Shipper
Summary: Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life. Leo Buscaglia
1. Bleeding Love

Title: Bleeding Love  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kalya Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Ginny Weasley, from _Harry Potter_, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Damien, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Her blood coursed through his veins sweeter than life itself.

The sun had set, the moon was rising, and here they were  
again. The music was soft and the lights turned down low; she  
walked toward him smiling as she always did, so unafraid of the  
death he could bring upon her. She undid her hair first; it always  
started that way. They'd danced this dance many times after all.  
He could hear her heartbeat, the blood running through her veins,  
could see it pulsing right under her pale white skin. She slid her jacket  
off her shoulders, and he watched as it hit the floor, her tank top  
leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Her smile turned more impish  
as his eyes raked over her jugular, his emerald gaze darkening a bit.  
He stretched out his hand palm up and smiled as her own much  
smaller hand slide into his. He gently tugged her closer. The warmth  
of her body, the gentleness in her eyes, the mischief in her smile all  
warmed him and made him want to never let her go. Her head tilted  
back and her eyes closed as his head bent down his lips grazing her  
neck before his teeth sank into her jugular and the rich spicy taste  
of her blood overwhelmed him. His love for her was unmatched by  
everything but his addiction to her.


	2. Come Home

Title: Come Home  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Luna Lovegood , from _Harry Potter_, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; The Wicked Truth, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Everything she can't be is everything they are.

She knows about them. She's always known about them— she can't  
remember a time that she hasn't. She sees them all the time; every time  
she closes her eyes, their image flashes before her closed lids and she  
feels like she could reach out and touch them. She feels them; their  
hands in hers when she walks down the corridors, the feel of their breath  
on her neck when she has her hair up, the warmth of their bodies against  
her own as she lies in bed at night. She hears them, the sound of their  
laughter and their voices echoes around her dancing around her, tickling  
her ears until it sounds like such beautiful music she can't help but dance  
to it. She even smells them. When she closes her eyes and their images  
flash before her, if she breathes in deep enough their scent fills her lungs:  
the spicy scent of their aftershave coupled with their own smoky smell  
along with the scent of steel and gunpowder from the weapons they carry.  
They tease her senses and entrap her mind to the point she sometimes  
doesn't know what to do with herself; lost in her own mind and the future  
she sees for both them and herself. They are always on her mind, in her  
thoughts and in her sight; always on the edge of her sight were every  
once in a while, she thinks if she turns around fast enough there they'll  
be waiting for her. She does her best to survive the war because she'll  
never be with them if she's dead, but a warrior she's not. Not like them;  
although to be fair, she knows there will never be anyone else like them.


	3. Dreams to Dream

Title: Dreams to Dream  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Gabrielle Declour, from _Harry Potter_, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Haven Frost, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: He was all the love she had in her.

Gabrielle smiled as she looked down at her husbands' sleeping  
form, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He  
looked so peaceful, so handsome; she didn't dare use the word  
innocent, because even as much as she loved him, she knew he  
could never be that. He'd seen too much, done too much, had too  
much blood on his hands. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and  
she almost thought he would wake until she lay down and placed  
her head on his chest. He huffed a breath and wrapped his arms  
around her, almost tight enough to bruise, before settling down  
once more. Her family couldn't understand why she choose to  
marry him, to live so far from the place she grew up, and she had  
given up trying to explain it to them. How could she explain that  
the feel of his arms around her made her feel safer than anything  
ever had before? That the sound of his voice sent such shivers down  
her spine that it made it almost impossible to think? That the touch  
of his hands on her skin made everything, no matter how bad, disappear,  
and his just the thought of his lips against her own left her breathless  
and aching? She smiled once more. She did that often with him or  
when thinking of him. Yawning she closed her eyes and took in the  
heat of his body and the sound of his heartbeat: strong, steady, and  
constant in her ear and finally allowed sleep to take her under.


	4. Between the Devil and Me

Title: Between the Devil and Me  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms,  
not even Faith's saying, which is the  
title of these ficlets. Hannah Abbott, from _Harry Potter_, is owned  
by J.K Rowlings; Alex Pinn, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by  
Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Her voice would always be the loudest call him and  
his tiger would ever hear.

It was raining when he first saw her. She had her head tipped back  
and her face turned upward towards the oncoming rain, her arms  
held out wide as if in welcome. Her blond hair was soaked and her  
skin and clothes wet. Though she didn't shake; the lighting  
brightening her form and the thunder sounded loud enough to  
make the ground shake. When he first met her, she had danced  
up to him and handed him a bright red daisy. When he raised an  
eyebrow in question she just laughed and said it looked as if he  
needed it. He only got her name because she called it over her  
shoulder as she fluttered away from him. She became a puzzle  
he couldn't for the life of him, figure out. They lived in the same  
apartment building but he rarely saw her for more than the few  
moments it took for her walk past him. His tiger was obsessed  
with her. It craved her, prowling around inside him waiting for  
the moments he saw her; the moments when her scent would  
hit the air and the tiger inside could inhale that perfect blend  
of flowers and honey with the slightest edge of something that  
neither he nor his beast could figure out. He couldn't forget her.  
He spent all of his spare time waiting in the lobby of his apartment building,  
just waiting to see that flash of honey blond hair and the  
smell of her coconut body spray. He became so obsessed that  
even sleeping became a chore that he hated; What if she came  
out while he was in bed? He knew he was stalking her but oddly  
enough he couldn't find it in himself to care, he learned where  
she worked, who her friends were— everything there was to know  
about her, he found out. When he first asked her on a date, he  
suggested dinner at this quiet Thai food place he knew she went  
to a lot. She regarded him with a fond but amused look the whole  
time he spoke, but she did say yes. The first time they kissed, it  
was just a simple goodnight kiss because no matter how odd she  
was, she was still a 'forever' type of girl and thus didn't do  
anything beyond that on a first date. (( Closed mouthed and  
chaste, a simple and brief brushing of lips; but with the scent  
of her in his nose and the feel of her warmth against the length  
of his own and the pure softness of her touch, the feeling of her  
would haunt him forever. )) When he asked her to marry him  
on their third date, she laughed and asked how much it had  
hurt for him to wait that long. He might have been offended  
but for the brightness of her smile and sparkle in her eyes. so  
He just looked at her, very solemn and told her he didn't know  
what she meant. His mother called him crazy when he just  
grinned at her bright red wedding dress. When their first child  
was born, he was pleased to see she had her mother's honey  
blond hair, but less so when he felt the Tigress within her. He  
vowed as he stood over his tired wife, holding their daughter in  
his arms, she would never grow as he had. When he felt Anita  
give the call, the pain of trying to fight it brought him to his  
knees. The pull of the Golden Tiger Queen was so strong he  
felt it— even so far away. But when Hannah touched his shoulder  
and whispered his name in his ear, he shuddered; before it broke  
and he was left weak kneed and gasping for breath, unable to  
believe that his breath taking, tiny little wife, had just broke the  
pull of the most powerful tiger queen in the world. Even years  
down the line and a few more children later he would still be in  
awe over the fact that as long as she stood by his side, no one  
else would ever hold any power over him. She would always  
stand between him and the powers that tried to call his own.


	5. I Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You

Title: I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title

of these ficlets. Padma Patil, from _Harry Potter_, is owned by

J.K Rowlings; Pierce, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: She was not just a lioness, she was a true queen.

He'd never wanted a lioness or cubs, never something so frail that the

slightest amount of force from an outside Rex bent on taking over

could kill or destroy. He'd never needed a woman. Truly, one was

as good as another, and it's not like they mattered – easy to use and easy

to replace – but she was different. He found he needed her, and no matter

how hard he tried he couldn't fix needing her. He'd never watched

a woman before. Oh, keeping an eye on an enemy didn't count. He watched

the way she danced in the kitchen every morning and the way she smoothed

lotion over her cooper-colored skin. He'd never listened to a woman before,

but he found out quickly that he loved to listen to her; he loved to listen to

her speak, her accent soft but still there, and he loved to hear her sing, her voice

soft and smooth and so very sweet. He'd never scented a woman before, burying

his face in her hair and inhaling to the point where her scent filled every inch

of his lungs and he could smell her for hours on his clothes and his skin. He'd

never felt a woman before, not in a sex way, but simply feeling her laying

beside him every morning when he woke up and every night when he returned

from work when she snuggled against him on the couch. He'd never looked at

a woman before, not to just look anyway (leering was another matter all

together), but he'd never just laid awake in the night and _looked, _letting his

eyes drink their fill of her until he knew her image was seared into his brain.

He'd never loved a woman before, never, and it was slightly frightening and

intimidating to someone who had never felt it before, especially for it to be

so strong and so all consuming. It was something he was completely unprepared

for and he wasn't sure at first he liked. He'd never wanted children before, but

watching her as she caressed her rounding stomach and spoke softly-accented

words to their son, the son who would one day take his place in their pride, he

couldn't help but love and treasure this child as much as its mother already.

He'd never wanted a lot of things; he's so glad now she had never listened.


End file.
